I Hate The Fact I Don't Hate You -- Part One
by FireLily
Summary: L/J. PG for one word of swearing. It's the usual kind of fic where Lily and James are enemies. They think they hate each otherbut do they?


Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy Lily Evans groaned. Stupid Transfigurations homework.

'Need help?' a voice sounded from behind her.

'Bug off, Potter,' she replied without looking up.

'Well, yeah, I'd like to, but seeing as we're partners and all…'

'Shut up. I don't know WHY McGonagall put us together. Frankly, I'd rather be with Snape.'

'Thanks a lot!'

A tall, black haired seventeen-year-old slid into the seat next to her. His name was James Potter, he was Head Boy, Quidditch player, cute, most popular boy at Hogwarts, and the bane of Lily's existence.

'Right. So, Evans, what about the cat thing?' James asked.

'I dunno, Potter!'

'But-'

'Dammit, Potter, you're better at Transfigurations than I am! Go look it up in a bloody book! That's why we're in the library!' Lily yelled.

'Shhhh!' said the librarian, Madam Honna.

'See?' Lily whispered. 'Now you're getting ME into trouble!'

'SORRY. I'll go get a book,' grumbled James.

'Magnificent idea, Potter! How on earth did a dimwit like you ever come up with it?'

'Aw, shut up, Evans,' muttered James as he stood up again.

'Why don't you?'

The rest of the library session went quite well- which was actually because James and Lily avoided each other. If they were together… well, they probably wouldn't survive the remainder of the hour.

In fact, Lily and James were in an unusual state of peace that day. They managed to get to their common room that evening without slapping each other. James' best friend Sirius Black was quite surprised to see them together and uninjured as they entered the Gryffindor tower.

'Applaud, people! The dueling duo is actually being civil to one another! Amazing!' Sirius shouted when he saw the two enemies.

'SHUT UP SIRIUS!' they yelled together.

'Sheesh, sheesh, tou-chy.' Sirius walked over to Lily. 'Now, Miss Evans, today is your lucky day.'

'I'm sure.'

'Hey! Don't you even want to know WHY today is your lucky day?'

'I give up. Why?'

'Well, since you begged…'

'Yeah, right.'

'Shut up and let me to my soliquy, okay? Now, since you begged, today is your lucky day because- ta DA! You get to go on a date with ME!' Sirius joked.

'Sirius, give up already, I am NOT going on a date with you!'

'Well, why not? Because you're in love with Jamesie here?'

'I am SO NOT in love with Potter! He's a freak!'

'Well, thanks a lot Evans, I'm really flattered," James said dryly.

'Well, you ARE a freak!'

'Trust me, the feelings are completely mutual.'

'Shut up already, Potter. Good-BYE Black," Lily added pointedly, going up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

Sirius and James watched her go.

'I thought we were on a first-name basis!' Sirius called after her.

James threw up his hands.

'I give up, Padfoot. I give up trying to convince myself you're a complete and total lunatic.'

He left the common room, shaking his head.

'Does ANYONE around here appreciate me?' Sirius yelled.

(okay right now I'm gonna start using ""s instead of ''s because I really need to get back in the habit, I'm going back to the U.S. in a few days.)

The next morning, Lily sat down at breakfast in a completely content mood. Well, that is, until James slipped in next to her.

"Potter, what are you doing?" she asked.

"There's no more seats left," James responded, gesturing.

"Go sit at the Ravenclaw table, I'm sure you'll be more welcome," Lily said sourly.

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"Actually, James, I got up on the right side. Just seeing your face does this to me."

"You know, Evans, I feel exactly the same way. At least I don't go into seizures anymore."

"Yes, I'm sure Hogwarts is very happy about that," answered Lily sarcastically. "You know, if I was surprisingly lucky, you'd kill yourself in the process."

"Thanks SO much. I really feel wanted."

"Oh dear. You feel wanted? That must mean I'm not doing something right."

"Oh shut up."

"Why don't you?"

"You."

"You."

"You."

"YOU."

"YOU."

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Students!"

Albus Dumbledore's voice ringing out over the Great Hall was sudden and silenced even Lily and James.

"I have some disturbing news…" began Dumbledore slowly…

Well, review please and I'll conitnue!!!


End file.
